A Four Letter Word
by anonymous writer69
Summary: This story doesn't have anything to do with the books. Just my new take on an old spin. This story contains rape, abuse, torture, cursing and boy/boy love. If you don't like any of this please don't read. Full summary inside
1. Sold

**This story has already been posted on this site, and yes it was mine. I'm reposting my own story and making it better.**

**Summary: What if none of the books never happened? What if Harry grew up with his family until he was 14? What if he had a younger sister? Then was taken into slavery, only to get sold to the rich, and not know where his baby sister is. What will he do to find his sister? Or to get out of this terrible situtation? Or is it so terrible?**

Ch-1 SOLD!!!!

"_Voldermort! What are you doing here?" Sneered James Potter madly. "I told you before you are no longer welcomed here. Get out!" Voldermort chuckled and plopped himself on a couch. Lilly Potter stood behind her husband holding a newborn baby. A 14-year-old Harry Potter stood next to his mom with a stern looking face. This was the 5 time in 6 days that Voldermort has stopped by and asked for the same thing:_

"_You know what I want Mr. Potter. Your son and daughter." Voldermort cackled looking between Harry and Harry's little sister in Lilly's arm._

"_Every night you come asking for the same thing and each night we give you the same answer." Lilly said handing her baby to Harry. "Hell no. We are not letting you take our kids t fill out this sick twisted plot of yours!" Harry looked down at his baby sister and then back up at the snake-like figure in front of him. A hate filled his body, something he could not explain. The man before him was ruining his family, his parents fought constantly over what to do about their situation, and he feared his sister growing up in a world with Voldermort._

"_I'm sure you'll change your mind soon enough." Voldermort said standing up gracefully. He pulled out his wand in a snap and pointed it to James' chest glaring. "Give them over." Voldermort hissed out between clenched teeth. Lilly glared and pushed them behind her._

"_No, Voldermort. Now leave us alone." James repeated madly. Voldermort smirked evilly tilting his head to the side. He had a sickly sweet look to his face that Harry didn't trust in the least._

"_Too bad. ADERVA KADREVA!!" Voldermort shouted. Green flames emitted from Voldermort's wand and shot James square in the chest sending him flying into the wall behind him. Lilly screamed and motioned Harry to run up stairs. She whipped out her wand and started fire spells in his direction. Harry carried his sister up the stairs and into his room. He slammed the door only to hear his mom scream in pain and a soft thud. Harry's heart squeezed in fear and he clutched his wailing sister closer to his chest._

"_Shh, Lindsey." He whispered to her calmingly. He stroked her baldhead and kissed her forehead. He walked to the window and looked down. It was a good 20 feet drop to the bottom. He sighed and looked back at the door to see Voldermort burst in with his wand raised._

"_Come come, Harry. It won't be too bad to be with me." Voldermort cooed softly. Harry spat in his direction._

"_Go to hell!" Harry shouted. Voldermort glared and shot a spell in his direction. Harry dodged it with ease. _Thank God for Quiddtch!_ He thought to himself. But as he got up from the last dodge he didn't see the spell heading his way. He felt a sharp stabbing pain before he blacked out. _

Harry sat up with a jerk from the memory. He hit his head on the low barred ceiling and howled in pain clutching at his forehead. A guard hit his cell bars madly and yelled at him to shut up. Harry glared and lay back down, curling into the smallest ball he could possibly fit himself into. _Fuck this crap._ He cursed in his mind, rubbing the growing bump forming on his forehead.

Harry was now a seventeen year old boy, stuck in a place that sold of young boys and girls as slaves. Harry had to recollection of how he got in that place, and why he wasn't with Voldermort. All he knew is that this place sucked and he had no idea where his baby sister was. Lindsay would be three now and if she was in a place like this, he cursed himself for being a bad big brother. He had taken a silent oath when he held his baby sister the first time to always protect her. _I'm doing such a great job…_ Harry thought warily. He closed his eyes and willed himself to get more sleep, not knowing the next time he was going to get this chance.

Hours later, he woke up to a pounding on his bars with a metallic object that made a clanging sound and made his head hurt worse. He looked up and rubbed his head softly glaring at the offending person. The bars had been magically raised so the boy could move around easily without hitting his head. Again. He looked at the guard and scoffed at the fake tough look. The guard was new, and Harry was a long time veteran of this place. It was a young male with dark brown hair that was a messy mop on his head resembling Harry's in a way. But his dark brown eyes still held and innocence about them that would soon be broken when the boy learned of what they do to the slaves in this place. He had a black cloak on with a symbol stitched on the front. Standard uniform.

"Get up you worthless piece of shit!" He snapped madly trying his hardest to intimidate Harry into doing what he wanted. Harry glared and lay back down nonchalantly. Many a guard tried to break him, none had succeeded. He heard his door open and was roughly pulled up by his hair. "I said get up!" The guard yelled in is ear spraying warm spit all over Harry's face. Harry winced and held his head where the guard was pulling his hair. His hair was an easy thing to grab on to now that it was past his shoulders in wavy lengths that would probably look very good had it not been dirty with mud and blood. He opened his dull green eyes to look at the new guard, and then stood up on his own glaring daggers at the young guard, who still had his head threaded through the young boys hair. Harry may have only been 5'9, but his tan built body wasn't just for looking, Harry could protect himself and any guard here knew that. Well all besides this new one.

"We have two people who are very anxious to meet you. They were very specific on what they wanted. A strong handsome male, and who better than you I guess?" He yanked on Harry's mane so that his face was just inches from his own. "Don't know what anyone would want with a worthless little sack of shit like you, but hey who knows? Maybe they could find a use to your stubborn ways." He gave a short bark of humorless laugh and threw Harry to the ground, commanding him to get up. Harry huffed angrily but did as he was told, hoisting himself off the dirt floor in a strange push up like movement. When he was standing straight he tilted his head at the guard with a deep glare waiting for the next action. The guard just glared and started walking down a hall.

Harry followed the heavy set man in front of him, studying his surroundings. He noticed a lot of cages, just like his own, all housing boys and girls in various ages. But he still did not see his sister, just like he hadn't the millions of times he'd done this walk of shame before. He still held hope, it was pointless but it was the only thing that made this trip worth it.

The guard opened a door and walked out holding it open for Harry. Harry stepped through only to stumble and try to catch his balance ending half way bent over with his arms out to the side.

"Well they kept to their word. He is cute." Said a voice was a calm cool drawl. Harry straightened up to look at the voice. He saw before him two breath taking males, both almost identical but you could tell the older one by the longer hair. Both males had long flowing platinum hair that was tied into a pony tail at the nape of their necks. Their pale creamy complexion set off with the hair to give an odd contrast that was unique as well as beautiful.

The younger one had a few differences from the senior that made him irresistible. Instead of having almost straight black eyes like his father, the son had mercury eyes that seemed to swirl and capture the attention of everyone in the room. His face was thin, but less pointed than his older counterpart. His strong jaw looked a little odd with the feminine features but it worked.

"Oh but that hair!" The younger one exclaimed taking a few steps closer to the slave. Harry backed up a bit only to hit a guard. He glared at him over his shoulder but quickly turned his attention back to the blondes in front of him. They were the threat right now, not the guards and if you learned anything in this lonely place, is how to watch your arse.

"Yes." Said the older one, with a condescending tone that made Harry want to hit him in the face. "We need to fix that." Harry looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"How much is he?" the son asked. The guard smirked knowing the same thing that Harry knew. This is where everyone left. Yes Harry was beautiful and obviously fit, but he had an attitude problem that was apparent from his lack of speaking. Harry kept his face neutral but all he wanted to do was glare at the two in front of him.

"20,000 galleons." He answered. Both of them raised an eyebrow. Harry inwardly smirked to himself, expecting the two to exclaim that it was too much for such a disrespectful slave. But they surprised Harry and the guard immensely.

"That's pretty cheap, don't you think? And for such a...gorgeous guy?" The smaller one inquired. The guard, who was obviously just as shocked as Harry, nodded dumbly. Harry glanced over his shoulders giving the guard a deep glare. The guard snapped back to reality and glared back at him before looking back up and the customers diplomatically.

"No doubt he's cute but...," the guard turned his attention to Harry for a spilt second thinking about the words to use," his not well trained." The guard said finally. "He's rebellious. Upper management has almost given up hope on him." Harry smirked at the compliment looking at the blondes almost defiantly, daring them to take him as a slave. The blondes looked at each other and smiled.

"We can definitely fix that." The tall one said with a small smile. Harry raised his eyebrow at what seemed like a threat the glared deeply. No one would ever change him, and he it had been that way for three years. What made these two air heads thing any differently? They walked around waving money around and it made Harry even angrier. The younger blonde one looked over Harry one more time, appraisingly, before turning to his father and nodding. Senior Blondie smiled and turned to the guard.

"We'll take him." He said loudly, almost as if he was proud of buying a young teenage boy. Senior walked to the guard and handed him a sack full of clinking galleons, and all Harry could do was stand there looking like a deer caught in the head lights. He couldn't believe it. HE WAS BEING SOLD_! Like some item._ Harry thought turning his attention to the floor so no one saw his face beating red, and so he didn't have to see the blondes, or he'd likely knock them out.

"Come slave, we must be off." The older one ordered, turning on his heels expecting the boy to follow. Harry made no move to follow him, only slowly raised his head to glare defiantly at him. The young one stood next to his father still facing the guard and slave, smirking, like this was some big show. He felt a hand wrap around his upper arm forcefully and yank him this way and that.

"Boy, did you not hear him? GO!" Commanded the guard in an infuriated tone. Harry looked at him and then back at the blondes, slowly as if weighing his options. He spat in the general direction of the blondes then turned to the guard, only to see a wand pointing in his face. He looked taken aback for a second before quickly knocking the wand out of the owners hand and quickly striking a punch into his face. The guard held his face, wailing in pain as blood seeped out between his fingers.

Harry smirked at the sight, the guard should've known better than to point a wand in his direction. And now he wouldn't make that mistake again.

His arm got caught in an iron grip, and Harry's first reaction was to strike out defending himself. His attacker saw this coming and blocked the attack easily, and put Harry in a hold tightly.

"Why are you fighting?" Hissed a silky voice in his ear, his hot breath dancing across Harry's cheek softly making the boy shudder involuntarily. Harry struggled against the hold unsuccessfully. He finally gave up and went limp in the boy's arms, trying to put all of his weight in it. "Are you going to come...quietly?" Asked the boy, loosening his grip on Harry to show that he would be free if he said yes. Harry's limp head gave a nod and he was released from the grip.

Harry raised his head to meet the eyes of his new owner, it was the younger one. He glared and looked back down.

"Do you ever talk?" The older one asked from across the room. He had backed up during the fight leaving his son to hold off the fight. Harry didn't say anything just stood there stone still waiting to be taken to his new hell hole.

"He hasn't said a word since he got here. We can't say he's mute because he cries a night." The guard hissed, through his hand and the blood. Harry looked down more letting his muddy hair cover the blush that crept up his neck.

"Are you too shy?" Asked the older one stepping closer to the slave, thinking it was safe now to enter. Harry glared up at him and shook his head then looked back down. "What?" Bellowed the older one angrily.

"He answered you, now shut up!" Yelled the blonde boy at his father. Harry looked at him to see the boys face devoid of all emotion, but Harry instantly felt gratitude towards him. He hated it. The younger one looked at Harry, who quickly glanced down. "Come." He said quietly then started to walk towards the door. This time, Harry obeyed and walked after the blonde.

They exited the dark building into the bright sunlight, causing Harry to hiss and shield his eyes from the offending rays. The small boy smirked and put on his sunglasses walking to a limo parked in front of the building. A chauffeur opened the door and let them in. The two blondes got in first, and Harry last. As the door closed, he looked at the building that was his shelter for three years, and he could honestly say that he was proud to go. He sat on the floor away from them and stared out the window watching the tops of trees pass.

"So...what's you name?" Asked the tall one, nonchalantly, or at least he tried. Harry, of course, didn't answered, just stared out the window silently. The older one quickly got angry. "Answer me slave!" He yelled, his voice filling the cabin of the limo hurting everyone's ears. Harry just glared at him, wincing slightly.

"His name is Harry." The younger one said looking through a file that the guard had given them. "Now shut up, I have a headache and your bellowing isn't helping." He looked at Harry and pushed his fingers through his hair. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. And this is my father, Lucius Malfoy."

"But at all times are you to call us mas-"

"Shut up! He doesn't speak.... what difference does it make?" Draco said icily, glaring daggers at his father. Lucius glared back, but seeing his point sat back in his seat, taking the file from Draco and studying up on his new found pet. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Draco.

Draco was studying him intently, and Harry did not like the look in his eyes at all.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review please**


	2. Too Hard

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! **

**deathxofxthexbetrayed... Thank you so much, and yes eventually it's going to be a Draco/Harry story.**

**Idina_Malfoy... Thank you!! Would it be weird to say it kind of spurred from a dream I had? :D**

**samgurlalways... Well here is your update!!! Thank you!!!**

CH-2 Home Sweet Hell

Draco glanced at his father who was asleep with a touch of drool hanging from his mouth. Draco scrunched his nose up in disgust at who he was forced to call his father. _He's not my father._ Draco thought to himself. Draco had come to privately disown Lucius, and not just because he still had some perverse hope that his darling master, Voldermort, was going to actually grow a pair and try taking over the magical world without these special weapons of his, but because of how his father insisted on Draco doing everything just as he had done. Arranged marriage, popped out a baby boy, and became successful by pushing people out of the way, and not because he was good at what he chose to do. Draco was tired of having to follow in his father's footsteps, and to tell the truth, the drooling was grossing the young Malfoy out.

Draco glanced at Harry, who was glancing around the limo warily, almost as if searching for something that was going to be used to hurt him. Draco sighed and looked back at his dad, waving a hand in front of his face to see if Malfoy Senior was going to wake up or not. When Draco was sure that his father wasn't going to wake from his slumber for a while, Draco slid down his seat letting his bum hit the car floor and scooted over to where Harry sat curled into a little ball in a corner. Harry watched him carefully, trying to back up but only finding a wall. Draco found a safe distance away from Harry where he wouldn't have to yell to talk to the boy but far away enough as to not scare the boy. It was here that Draco studied the slave that he had just purchased.

Harry was beautiful and anyone who glanced at the boy could tell you that. His hair may have been in disarray and muddy, and the horrible round glasses perched on his nose hid his beautiful jade eyes, but Harry was gorgeous. His tan skin was a lovely creamy surface just waiting to be touched, and his body was that of a gods'. His eyes behind the glasses were entrancing, dull but still exquisite and the long dark eyelashes framed the eyes. Draco resisted the urge to reach out and touch the boy in front of him. Harry may have been the slave and Draco the master but that wasn't how Draco saw it. He wanted Harry to trust him as well as respect him, unlike his father who called for respect out of sheer violence and cruelty.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Draco reassured him softly. Harry watched him apprehensively, clutching at his legs almost painfully. "You're safe now Harry, it's okay." He tried to think of anything to say to the poor boy in front of him but nothing that was coming out was working.

"Are you thirsty, Harry?" Draco asked quietly, and when he got no reply he reached into a little fridge that was hidden and pulled out a bottle of water and held it out to Harry. Harry eyed it suspiciously, and didn't take it. "It's not poisoned or anything. It's just water and you look parched." Harry still refused to take it. Draco sighed a little and set the drink next to Harry. "It's yours if you want it, I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to."

Harry bit his lip, took the water and downed it quickly. As Harry drank, Draco studied him closely. His face was scar free but his neck was lined with bruises. It looked as though someone had strangled him. Draco reached out and traced a bruise, only to have Harry wince and pull away. Draco jumped away and bit his lip.

"Sorry!" Draco apologized quickly holding his hands out in front of him showing Harry that he meant no harm. Harry gulped and glared at him, but the glare held no malice, just a warning not to do something like that again. And with the way Harry was acting, Draco was sure he'd follow the rule to a t. "Oh, Harry, what did they do to you?" He whispered more to himself than to anyone else. Harry gave him an odd look then looked down.

Draco studied him more and was shocked to hear something utter from the smaller boys lips. "I… m-mis-misbehaved." The voice was scratchy and rough from years of not being used for anything but crying. But underneath that, it was strong and bold, a deep tenor that Draco knew, if he heard it more, he would come to love.

Harry glanced up at Draco through dark lashes and bangs, but Draco could still see the hurt fresh in his eyes. "T-they d-d-don't take k-kindly to… l-love." Draco let a small gasp escape his lips at the sentence the boy uttered. He was about to ask more but they both jumped at a small grunt emerging from the tall form behind them.

Lucius opened his eyes and blinked looking around. His eyes landed on his son sitting on his bum in the bottom of the car and he huffed.

"Son, what are you doing down there?" Asked Lucius groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and mouth. Draco opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He shook his head and sat back on one of the seats farther from his father and closer to Harry. The rest of the ride went by quietly, but Harry's words replayed in Draco's head for hours as he tried to figure out what he meant but them.

Draco watched outside the window as the hills rolls by and the country turned into upper class suburbia. The entire houses were miles apart and at least three stories high, and how he hated this place. This wasn't home, and it was a just a testament of how his father thought that he could buy love with money and fancy things.

The limo driver turned into a driveway, and the gates opened wide to a middle sized house on the left side of the road.

The house was a red brink house with white trim and from the looks on the outside it only held three bedrooms but who knows what you can do with that place under the influence of magic, and it was that thought that kept Harry from looking at Draco and throwing out something about how he could afford to shell out 200,000 galleons for him, but couldn't afford a big house like they were surrounded by. Harry was thoroughly unimpressed, and Draco keeping an eye on Harry noticed the look of wonder. He chuckled a bit and leaned forward closer to Harry, but of course, kept a good distance.

"This isn't my house. This is our servants' house." Draco noticed the pained look on Harry's when he said the word 'Servant' and instantly regretted it. He'd have to explain to the boy in front of him how things were going to work around here, and having a beautiful boy like him turned into a slave wasn't it. "You won't sleep out here; you'll sleep in a bed near me until your room is finished."

"And when we think you've earned your stay here!" Lucius chimed in without looking at the twosome. Draco glared at his father but looked back at Harry without a comment, but Harry was staring out the window mouth agape and a shocked look to his face. Draco turned to look and smiled at the approaching view. "This… is my house. The Malfoy Manor."

In many ways it mirrored the servants house down the road, but it was much better. The house was two stories and it expanded out to the sides for god knows how long. It was red bricked and white trimmed like the servants' quarters but it had a more medieval feel to it, with gargoyles and turrets at two corners of the house. The yard surrounding the massive home was well tended to and looked lovely.

Draco glanced up at a window to see his mother standing in one of them watching the return of her two boys. She wasn't pleased about what Lucius had done today, but if there was something Narcissa knew better than anyone, was that Lucius got his way no matter what, and knew there was no arguing with him. Draco didn't much approve of this action either but he also knew it was a lost cause to fight against his father.

Everyone looked around the property and when Draco heard Harry gasped he turned to look where Harry was looking. Harry had caught sight of the stables off to the left of the property and seemed entranced with the beautiful horses galloping around. Draco smiled then chuckled a bit when Harry pouted at the lost sight of the horses. Harry glanced at him and let his face hardened into a scowl when he saw Draco looking at him. Draco sighed and shook his head. This was going to be a hard thing to break and Draco knew this, he wasn't looking forward to it though.

The limo parked in front of the house in the curved drive way, and when the door opened Draco looked at Harry smiling. "Welcome to your new home, Harry." He then slid out of the car to stand next to the door and smile at his land. He loved this place, maybe not the sprawling acres or the expensive housing but the feel of the house, but the feel of it around him. It reminded him of his mother, and that was all Draco needed to feel at home.

Harry climbed out of the limo and stood next to him admiring the view. He still kept the angry stone cold look but Draco could see a hint of amazement hidden in the cold stare. Draco glanced at Harry once more before setting off in the direction of the front door. He was pleasantly surprised to feel Harry walking a few steps behind him. A man opened the door for the threesome and when they crossed the threshold Draco heard Harry give a small gasp. It was beautiful and Draco could admit that. The foyer was a high vaulted ceiling with white marble floors. Columns ran down the side of the hall and a few paintings hung around giving color to the otherwise colorless room.

Draco smirked and walked to the winding staircases that lead to the west wing, his wing. Harry followed obediently, but his eyes still searched the massive room. Draco felt as though he should be saying something, like a mini tour or something. "This staircase leads to my wing of the house. This is where you will mainly be unless we decide to go down to the dining hall for dinner." Draco said turning to look over his shoulder at the boy. Harry was now looking down, with a small scowl on his face. Draco sighed and shook his head. He walked down the hall passing numerous doors and paintings, mainly of the family. As Draco passed the doors he explained what they are. "This is my study; it has all my school books and various others to help me with school."

He glanced back at Harry who was staring at the oak doors with a questioning gaze. Draco continued to walk pointing to another door as he did, "this is my game room, I guess you could call it." Draco pushed his fingers through his hair. "I have every game in there from Exploding Snaps to Wii Sports." He looked at Harry's gaping face at the mention of the Wii. "What?!" Draco exclaimed looking truly hurt. Harry shook his head and looked down. Draco walked on.

"This is my bathroom. It connects to my bedroom from the inside." He pointed to the door across the hall from the bathroom. "That'll be your room come the time. It connects to my room, and vicariously through that to the bathroom." He smiled a little walked to the doors at the very end of the hall. He turned around pushing his back against the doors.

"This is my bedroom. The way it looks right now is how I always want it to look." He looked down bashfully. "I'm kind of a neat freak and it tends to get annoying to my parents. I might nag at you for a while about it, but you'll get the hang of it." He nodded and Harry just gave him a blank stare, like he couldn't care less about what it looked like. Draco sighed and pushed the doors open with his butt. He stood to the side and ushered Harry inside. Harry gaped when he walked inside.

Everything was done in a gray-ish tone with hints of green here and there. The floor was a dark wood polished to perfection, with not a skid mark in sight. The canopy bed was caddy cornered in the far left of the room. Sheer green drapes hung down from the post and looked as though they could move to sleep at night. The bed was perfectly made with dark forest green sheets and gray pillows. A night stand the same dark wood as the bed stood off to the side. On the top Harry could see various pictures of friends and his parents. A lamp stood behind the table giving the room an eerie glow that was still comfortable. An amour stood to the right side of the room next to a door and next to that was a desk that held a stereo. CD's were nicely put away in a gray stand next to the desk. All around the room on the gray walls were pictures of bands and famous wizards, some magic and some not. A small sitting area was off to Harry's right and in front of the massive gray leather couches a fire place, and on the mantle more pictures of friends.

Draco walked up behind Harry keeping his distance. He watched Harry's eyes scan the room easily and with awe. He guessed his room was kind of simple in a Malfoy sort of way. He looked back at Harry and his words in the car washed through his mind.

"Harry….Can I talk to you?" Harry gave no sound of approval or disproval, in fact he didn't even give him a sign that he heard. He walked around to face Harry. Harry watched him warily. "I'm never going to hurt you like that Harry, I promise you that. And a Malfoy's word is good. Or at least mine is." He sighed heavily not sure of what else to say.

"Look Harry, while you're here… You're not a servant. You're just going to help me with some random stuff around my wing, and…" He shook his head putting it in his hands. This was all so complicated, but in Draco's head it made sense. Harry wasn't his servant, more like a companion. Draco had so few and he was kind of ashamed that he had to buy someone to be his companion, well Lucius didn't buy Harry for him for that purpose.

When Draco looked back up Harry was looking at him sadly. "Your not a servant….Servants don't have freedoms, eventually you will. But you will help me clean my wing, and just be there for me when I need you." Draco shrugged. Harry just nodded like he understood then looked around.

"Are you hungry Harry?" Harry sighed and looked at him nodding a little. Draco wrung his hands together and walked to his amour. He bent over searching for clothes. Harry was shorter than he was but his chest was broad along with his hips. Draco was tall but small so he didn't know what clothes he could find to fit the brunette. He finally found a pair of faded jeans that were too big for him and a white shirt that he never wore. He turned around to see Harry fiddling nervously with the hem of his dirty shirt. It was obvious to Draco that he wasn't comfortable in the expensive room.

He walked to Harry holding the clothes out to him. "Go take a shower… when you get back the food will be here." He nodded and pointed to the door next to the amour. "That's the bathroom." He nodded and walked to his sitting area. "Towels are already in there." He said softly. He heard Harry pad across the room and went into the shower. A few minutes later Draco heard the shower running and he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

This was going to be harder than he thought…

**How is it so far?**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Opening up, without words

**Thank you to all those who reviewed again the first time reviewers! Much apperciated!**

**Tamikolee.. Thank you very much!**

**Idina Malfoy... =D Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the update!**

**deathxofxthexbetrateyed... Heres the update!! Thank you for reviewing!!**

Ch-3 Opening up, without words

Harry sat on a chair in Draco's room, wearing the clothes that Draco had given him. The pants hugged his hips and legs snuggly but they were a bit to long for him so the hem was rolled up, and the white shirt clung to his broad chest and hit at his hips. His hair was soaking wet from the shower and it dropped a few droplets on his shirt. He was curled up a little letting the warmth of the roaring fire comfort him. He sat admiring the paining that hung above the mantle. It was Draco, Lucius and a Black haired woman with an elegant dress and skinny features that reminded him a lot of his Aunt Petunia.

He shuddered at the thought of his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and his nephew, Dudley. They were all evil and hated anything to do with magic but his family always had to go visit them at Thanksgiving or Christmas. Dudley was crudely spoiled by his parents and his pudgy legs could barely make it up the driveway to his Grandmas house. Most people would find that repulsive or pathetic but Petunia adored her little Duddikins. Harry laughed at the nickname remembering all the nights him and his parents drove home making fun of their extended family and the nicknames Petunia gave her son. He's mother had hated nicknames like Sweetums, Pumpkin or anything of the mushy gushy nature.

Harry froze at the thought of his mother, eyes wide and welling up with tears at the thoughts that plagued him now. Images flew through his head of the night they died, the green lights and thuds that sounded the death of the two people he loved. Oh how he was going to kill Voldermort!!! Harry tried as hard as he could to keep the tears back but the tears came leaving wet trails down his cheek. He curled up into a tiny ball trying to rid his head of the images that replayed in his head. The one that hurt the most was the one of his mom telling him to run with his baby sister as she threw hex after hex at the beast in front of her, and he always regretted not going to help her. She died because he couldn't save her._ Damn you Voldermort! Why didn't you just leave when they asked you too? Why didn't you quit?_ Harry thought in his head shaking it sadly the tears making wet spots on his jeans. His body trembled with each sob and as the sobs wracked his body he didn't hear the blonde teenager enter the room behind him.

"Harry?" Draco called softly from the doorway where he stood with a book in his hands. Upon seeing Harry in a small ball on the chair he dropped the book and rushed to Harry's side. "Harry? Harry? What's wrong?" Draco said sweeping Harry's hair away from his face and neck being weary of the bruises there. He brushed his fingers through Harry's hair with difficulty because of it still being wet and whispered soothing words of comfort into his ear. His other hand reached around to Harry's back to rub soothing circles. This served only to remind Harry more of his late mother, which caused him to burst into more tears his body now nearly convulsing in sobs.

Draco was startled stepping away a little to see the poor boy crying into his hands. Draco being an only child never had to deal with someone crying their eyes out for an unknown reason. He was startled to say the very least and his mind went on auto pilot and he picked the smaller boy up easily and sat down on the chair cradling Harry to his chest. Even though it had made Harry freak out at first he begun to whisper comforting words in his ear and running his fingers through the wet hair again. Harry didn't calm down at first instead just cried balling his fist into Draco's t-shirt and firmly wrapping his body around his torso. Draco just wrapped his arm around him keeping him in place. Harry's crying started to slow and Draco breathed a sigh of relief, he had never known someone to cry so much and it actually started to worry him. What if Harry couldn't breathe?

When Harry was done crying, he made no effort to move, just let his breath come back to normal and Draco's scent wash over him in calming waves. He missed being cuddled with and while cuddling is a very humiliating thing, he longed to be in someone's arms as he did so. No, Draco wasn't a mother but he definitely had something about him that made Harry feel safe, comfortable. Harry missed his mother, father and sister so much that it hurt sometimes and since there was no one to hold him at the slave trade, this felt nice. They stayed like that for a while before Draco made a small move to get more comfortable in the chair, causing Harry to stumble back into reality. Harry quickly scrambled out of Draco's lap and curled up in a dark corner bringing his knees to his chest and burying his face into his knees, new sobs coming form his lips as well as small mutters that sounded like 'sorry'. Draco watching him startled at the sudden reaction, feeling almost rejected and a little more then confused. One moment they're having a cuddling moment and Draco thought that he was doing just fine, and then the next Harry is crying all over again. It was this very moment that Draco was almost happy he was an only child.

He stood up slowly and walked over to where Harry was curled into the corner still apologizing for some unknown reason. Draco ventured a guess and knelt down. "Harry, it's okay. There is nothing wrong with crying and nothing wrong with being held." When the sobs continued, Draco sighed in defeat and crawled closer to the sobbing boy. He tilted his head and smiled softly at the boy who still wasn't looking at him. "Harry everything is going to be okay. Everything is just fine. I'm here for you. Harry…" His voice trailed off when Harry looked up at him through red puffy eyes, sniffling slightly. Draco could tell that Harry was always the strong type and didn't like seeing people in this vulnerable position.

Draco bit his lip and little and smiled reassuringly showing Harry that he wasn't mad, nor was his going to laugh at Harry for his momentary burst of emotion. "Food is going to be here soon, and that means you have to getup off the floor and join me in sitting area." He stood up and offered Harry his hand. Harry stared at it studying it, almost as if trying to find ulterior motives. Draco just smiled the same loving smile that his mom used on him when he was in this situation. Harry accepted the smile and slipped his hand into the waiting hand. Draco pulled him up easily even though Harry was much more bulky than he was. Hey, who said that Draco didn't have muscle under? Harry made a startled squeak his free hand going to Draco's shoulder to steady him. The touch sent odd shivers down Draco's spine and back up. He blinked looking into Harry's eyes. From the startled look on Harry's face, he felt something similar.

Draco smiled and bit his lip, a nervous habit he was just learning. He let go of Harry's hand slowly savoring the touch as much as he could before moving his now free hand to Harry's cheek very slowly, almost scared that Harry was going to burst into another weird hysteria if he made a sudden move. He touched a little, his finger tips gliding over Harry's strong jaw, and Harry flinched back moving his head away from the touch, but Draco's hand followed the movement with determination. He was determined to make Harry use to his touch because for some unknown reason he _wanted_ to touch Harry. His skin looked so soft and silky especially now that he had taken a bath and all the grime and dirt was swept clean off the tan surface. He's palm touched the soft skin of Harry's cheek and it felt just like Draco imagined. In fact it was even better thank he imagined. In the heat of the moment, Draco leaned down and looked at Harry's lips. They were pink and looked so kissable and especially when his tongue peeked out to wet his lips. Draco tilted his head a little and bent down more, his lips inches from the smaller boys.

Draco nearly lost control, almost kissed the boy until his lips were bruised, that was until he heard Harry whimper in surprise and then he pulled back with a sudden jerk as if the touch burned. Harry was standing in front of him, rigid, his hands clenched at his sides and his eyes wide, almost scared. Draco never felt so bad in his life; he had almost taken advantage of the situation.

"HARRY! I am so sorry! I never ever meant…" He trailed off again not knowing what to say. What was he doing, what didn't he mean to do. "Oh god. Let's just eat." Draco turned away quickly to hide the blush that was creeping up on his neck and cheeks. He had nearly kissed Harry and the scariest part was every fiber in his being wanted it severely.

Harry noticed the blush and the stiff movements the blonde boy made and was amused by it, immensely. Of course, he was still shocked by the fact that Draco had almost kissed him, but this sudden change of moods was pretty weird. He followed Draco slowly, and sat down at a small table Draco had prepared for them in front of the fire. It was simple with nothing exciting about it, two plates, utensils and…nothing…literally nothing!!! _Where's the food?!? _Harry thought frantically searching around the table and it surroundings trying to find the mysterious food. Apparently, his thoughts must have shown on his face because Draco laughed good-humouredly and sat down in one of the chairs motioning for Harry to do the same.

"The food will be her momentarily. Relax." Draco chuckled again, but Harry could still see signs of the faint blush along the sides of his neck. He nodded and sat down across from the blonde waiting patiently. The food appeared moments later with a small pop. They had everything any starving man could have asked for. Chicken, salads, bread with melted butter over them, corn and the best of all….brownies!!! Harry dug in immediately, not caring how he looked with food stuffed in his mouth like a chipmunk, only to be stopped by another chuckle from the blonde. He glanced up his cheeks swollen with food and glared a little. "The food isn't going anywhere. Calm down." Harry blushed, swallowing the food he had in his mouth before setting back to his food in a much slower manner.

The dinner passed relatively quite with Draco trying to make small talk here and there with no success, Harry's silence meeting Draco's every question. It was really getting on Draco's nerves but he willed himself to be patient which was not his strong suit. He was use to being waited on hand and foot, everything he had ever done had just come to him, no waiting, no thinking, and usually barely ever planning. But this boy was doing very odd things to him, he was making Draco work for his prize, making him try harder for one small thing, a word, a phrase and grunt, _anything_ to help Draco know that it was all going to change eventually. Nothing, but Draco kept trying willing himself to be patient and not lose his temper.

This scared him, more than anything else in this already odd situation. He had never done that for anybody, not even his own parents. There was something about Harry that made Draco's stomach flip flop and his heart flutter, and the worst part was Draco liked it.

An hour later after a very uneventful dinner, Draco appeared to be reading, a opened book in his lap, but was really in deep thought his eyes not registering anything on the page. Harry was padded around trying to figure out where everything goes in the room, which to Draco shouldn't be that hard but since this was a new environment for Harry he guessed it was harder. The room never got all that messy since Draco was crazy about his room so It wasn't impossible for Harry to figure out the basic place for everything. Every once in a while Harry would pop up from what ever he was doing and old something up for Draco, then he would tell Harry where it goes but that was about all the hassle Draco got. Draco watched Harry curiously, studying the way he moved around, his muscles rippling along his back with each step he took. Everything Harry did seemed to come naturally, every sway of his hips or swish of his brunette locks. It was all beautiful, almost dancer beautiful and it was hard to imagine such graceful movements coming from someone as muscular and… big?... as Harry.

Draco's attention was turned back to Harry as his movements stilled his back to him and looking down at something. Draco watched him with raised eyebrows and Harry slowly turned towards him flipping through a magazine. He closed it and held it up for Draco to see, his eyebrows raised as if to ask 'what is this?'. Draco looked at it a blush creeping up his neck slowly. It was a gay porn magazine that he had gotten not to long ago. Harry looked at him weirdly trying to keep back a laugh that threatened to escape his lips.

Draco looked at him indignantly closing his book and setting it off to the side. He looked at Harry with a small smirk. "Don't tell me you've never thought about it! I mean…teenage hormones! They seem especially bad when you're gay." Draco said throwing a pillow at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes as to say 'that's what they all say' then let a laugh leave his lips. Draco looked at him with a shocked look but started to laugh with the brunette happily. Hey it wasn't words, but it was a big start! To Draco it was the best thing he has heard in days! Months even, just to hear the boy laugh at Draco's humiliation was everything Draco wanted at that moment, and hopefully it would lead to words. Harry put the magazine in the bedside table and continued to walk around the room figuring it all out. Draco sighed and shook his head, laughing to himself.

Hours later after Harry had settled down, the room spotless and the new smell of cleaner wafting around them, he sat down near Draco in the sitting room. A knock sounded at the door and Harry looked to Draco wondering what to do. Draco made a small movement to tell him to open the door. Harry got up and opened the door standing to the side. An older women strode into the room with a tape measure around her neck and a wristband of pins on her left wrist. Harry glanced at Draco with a look of wonder. Draco smiled widely and stood up walking to the older women. "Harry this is Miss Hart, our seamstress." Harry blinked at him then Miss Hart."

"Are you ready to get your own clothes?" Draco asked smiling wider, almost excited to see Harry in clothes that fit him properly. Harry looked worried then nodded and looked at Miss Hart with a small smile. As Miss Hart measured Harry, stood to the side watching the brunette boy watch all of her movements cautiously. His eyes slid up to Draco's as Miss Hart measured his inseam and a look of uncomfortably flashed across his face. Draco chuckled and gave him a reassuring smile, telling him, without words, that everything was going okay and he'd be fine. Harry, even though he wasn't talking, was being more open, letting Draco know his feelings towards things. Draco could only smile at this.

Minutes later, Harry was done and was smiling happily. Apparently it wasn't as painful as he first thought and it showed on his face, a bright relieved smile that spilt his face in to. He stepped away from Miss Hart and smiled at her nicely, not sure what to do now.

"His first set of pajamas and pair of pants and a shirt should be done by tomorrow afternoon at the very latest." Miss Hart said checking Harry over making sure she had all the measurements she needed. Harry looked uncomfortable with the scrutiny but smiled happily at the mention of his own clothes, clothes that fit him right. Draco smiled and looked at Miss Hart.

"Thanks, Miss Hart. You are a miracle worker!" He bit his lip and looked at her with huge eyes and a little pout. "Could you do me a big favor? Make me more shirts of that material you used last time? It feels amazing and I must say I look amazing in it!" Draco said smiling and twiddling his thumbs trying to get the elderly lady to do his whims. Miss Hart thought about it for a second before realization hit her. She narrowed her eyes at him with a quick tsk of her tongue.

"Oh. What color? What let me guess…black?" Miss Hart said with a disapproving grunt. Draco smiled and nodded.

"You know me to well Miss Hart." Draco kissed her cheek and sent her off. After she walked out the door Draco turned around to see Harry curled up in a armchair dozing off. Draco threw him a crooked smile. "Tired?" Harry just merely nodded and looked up at him through tired eyes.

Draco swished his wand quickly and in the middle, close to his own bed appeared a small twin bed with the same sheets as his own but now canopy. "There is the bed I promised you." He watched Harry look at it anxiously, almost as if not believing that the bed was all his and he could actually sleep for once. Draco walked over to him and bent at the hips to look him in the eyes. "Harry, that bed is yours… for now. In a couple of months you'll have your own room! Please don't be scared by everything that I give you, I don't give it to you out of wanting to hurt you. Go sleep, we have a big day tomorrow and you need to be rested." He smiled and walked to his amour again and pulled out two different pairs of sleeping pants. He handed a plaid green and white one to Harry and smiled. He nodded and walked into the bathroom.

He walked out minutes later to see Harry had already curled up in his bed, the blanket tossed haphazardly across his legs leaving his tanned torso uncovered. Draco's breath caught in his throat at the beautiful sight that lay before him. Apparently the boy wasn't asleep as he rolled over a little, the muscles in his torso rippling easily, to look at the blonde boy. Draco shook off the dazed look and smiled at the boy before climbing into his own bed happily.

"Good night, Harry." Draco said after shutting of the light behind his bed. As he settled down into his sheets he heard the most unusual sound.

"Night." A small scratchy deep tenor called from somewhere in the darkness.

**So how is it so far?**

**Thank you so much for reading!!**


End file.
